


sweet eventuality

by picklejarman



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, and i write this, m drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picklejarman/pseuds/picklejarman
Summary: paul matthews survived the destruction of the meteor, but he wasn't going to survive much longer
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 26





	sweet eventuality

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii sorry for not writging my other fic ive lost motivation (SUCKS) but i didnt levae the fandom!!! i am drunk today (07/01/2020) so my fridends wanted me to write angst here it isssss

Paul Matthews did, in fact, survive the blast of the meteor. He did, in fact, walk all the way back to where Emma was, clutching his bandolier of grenades. Paul did, in fact, rush himself so he could see Emma Perkins again, to help her injured self. 

He didn’t expect her not to be where he initially left her. Paul felt his grip tighten and his already hot-from-adrenaline body flush even hotter. But wait, Paul thought, he was stupid. Of course Emma Perkins, smart as she was, would hide elsewhere. She wouldn’t let the odd shambling hiveminded aliens catch her out in the open.

That’s what he expected from her, anyways. That’s what Paul expected when he heard rustling from a nearly bush, past the wreckage of the helicopter they had previously ridden. Paul Matthews expected to see Emma Perkins, still in pain, still dragging herself along, defiantly, proving she’s still human. It's not like he expected any of them to still survive after he blew the god damned meteor to one chunk and a buncha smaller chunks, anyways.

“ _ Hey mister business, _ ” Oh, oh fuck. That was singing. That was singing and a familiar voice. Paul didn’t expect this. Paul didn’t expect to be hearing the light voice of Emma Perkins, as she emerged from the bushes. As cliche as it would be for Emma herself to be singing the same mantra her coworkers had sung, it still struck fear into Paul down to his very core. 

If she was infected, then he must--

Paul, stupidly frozen, was unable to say nothing but unintelligible noises as Emma Perkins stepped up to him. She didn’t seem to be in pain. In fact, now that the wound was gushing out bright blue instead of a deep human red, it didn’t even seem that bad anymore. 

He was scared as her hand drifted to his. She gazed into his eyes, humming as he met with her surging electric ones. Paul felt nauseous. He had survived the meteor, but he couldn’t survive this.

_ You didn’t survive the meteor, Paul _

_ You just didn’t die. _

_ “You know just as well as I know that it’s inevitable,”  _ a melody played in his head. It seemed familiar, although he never heard of it before.  _ Inevitable, _ the music came with the word.  _ Inevitable, inevitable...  _ Paul felt the sensation he felt at the Starlight Theatre once again. The unwilling warmth, the compulsion to sway and obey the music.  _ It’s inevitable, _ did he just sing something? He couldn’t quite tell anymore. 

Emma Perkins and Paul Matthews kissed, finally. It wasn’t the kiss that their human selves would have expected. It wasn’t the kiss that they would’ve wanted, either. The former self of Emma Perkins wouldn’t have wanted to see her own hands claw into another’s chest, right for the heart. She certainly wouldn’t have wanted for that other person to be Paul Matthews, but now that the song compelled them both to dance, they must.

It was inevitable, after all. Just delayed by a bit.


End file.
